Love Me Like You Do
by LoganPhilipKnight
Summary: Since moving to LA, Kendall is struggling to cope with his feelings for Logan. James says he should go for it and see if Logan likes him back. Will Kendall go for it or will he and Logan just stay friends? Bad summary is bad.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This story a bit random and just popped out of nowhere. But I'm liking how it's going so far, I have two chapters done and I'm writing the third now. I'm hoping this is going to be a fairly long fic. I hope anyone that reads it enjoys it!

Summary - Since moving to LA, Kendall is struggling to cope with his feelings for Logan. James says he should go for it and see if Logan likes him back. Will Kendall go for it or will he and Logan just stay friends?

Rating - M.

Pairing - Kendall/Logan.

Warnings - Sex, swearing, some violence.

* * *

God, this was killing me.

Seriously, I wasn't sure how much longer I could watch Camille fawn over Logan. I was sitting on a sun lounger beside the pool, watching as Camille flirted with Logan.

He'd gotten up from the lounger beside mine to grab us some smoothies. We'd been relaxing as Gustavo had given us a few days off from rehearsals. He'd been happy with the progress we'd been making, so agreed to let us have some time to relax.

I had been thrilled by the news, glad to have some time off from singing and dancing. Don't get me wrong, I loved singing almost as much as I loved playing hockey, but it was tiring. A little break was well and truly needed.

James and Carlos had wanted to use the time off to go to this new activity centre they'd heard about called Sports World. James had said it was this big centre where they had loads of crazy activities you could do, like wall climbing, trampolining and abseiling, etc.

It actually sounded pretty fun. I would have gone with them if Logan had agreed to go too. It was no secret that Logan, no matter how athletic and agile he was, was afraid of heights. There was no chance he'd let himself be strapped into a harness and climb a thirty foot wall.

I wasn't bothered by him not going though. No, I was fucking ecstatic.

You see, since moving to LA, my feeling towards Logan started to change. I started thinking about him a lot, especially when I wasn't with him. I was always wondering what he was doing or who he was with. When he first got together with Camille, I actually felt a little jealous. I didn't understand why at first, I just figured that I was missing spending time with my best friend.

So, I pushed my feelings aside, trying to forget about it. Then I got with Jo. Don't get me wrong, I did really like Jo. She was the first girlfriend I'd ever had, and I did really care about her. She was a sweet girl, really fun to be around, different than any other girl I had met. But during the relationship, I started to compare Jo to Logan.

Whenever I was around Logan, I always got this strange happy feeling. My stomach would feel as though it was doing backflips whenever he smiled at me. It was impossible for me not to smile when he smiled. It was infectious.

Of course Jo made me happy too, but not as happy as I was being around Logan. I realised that I liked Logan a lot, and I didn't think it was fair to stay with Jo.

So, we broke up.

Jo didn't take it too well. She'd cried a lot, begged me to take her back. I'd felt extremely guilty over the whole thing. At first she'd thought she'd done something wrong but I assured her that she hadn't. I didn't feel it was fair for me to not tell her why I was breaking up with her, so I told her that I was gay. I also told her that I had feelings for a guy but I wasn't able to do anything about it. She seemed to understand more after that. She had even offered to be there for me if I ever needed to talk, this made me feel even worse about breaking up with her. But it had to be done. It wouldn't have been fair to string her along. I would constantly be thinking about Logan and comparing Jo to him, the relationship just wouldn't have worked out.

Since then Jo and I have remained good friends, we're still really close and we hang out sometimes. However, after breaking up with Jo, my feelings for Logan just grew and grew.

The boy was constantly on my mind. Even while I was asleep, I was dreaming about him. This was bad enough, but the fact that I shared a room with Logan made it even worse. I was worried that one night, during a more…intimate dream, I would say Logan's name. That would be hard to explain.

It was also extremely hard for me not to sneak glances at Logan when he got changed in our room. Seriously, why did he have to be so gorgeous?

Anyway, I was ecstatic that Gustavo gave us time off, because this meant Logan and I could spend some alone time together while James and Carlos were at Sports World. We had been having a nice time before Camille turned up. Now, said actress was ruining mine and Logan's time together.

She was still stood beside him at the smoothie bar, fussing over him and giggling.

I really hated her sometimes.

Okay, I didn't hate her. Not really. She was a great friend, not only to Logan but to me, James and Carlos. She'd helped us out countless times since we'd moved to LA. She was actually a really nice person, maybe a little forward and loud sometimes, but she was an actress after all. I would like her a lot more if she didn't constantly flirt with Logan.

I sighed as I looked back to see Camille place her hand on Logan's arm, smiling sweetly at him. Logan didn't seem to mind, and smiled back at her as they talked.

The one thing that bugged me about Logan was how oblivious he could be. The so called 'brains' of the group had no idea that Camille was flirting with him. I suppose I should be happy about this. It meant that Logan didn't flirt back with her. He and Camille had been together for a few months after we moved to LA, but Logan had broken up with her. He'd said that he didn't think he was ready for a relationship yet.

I was happy about this. I was especially happy about the fact that since they'd broken up he hadn't mentioned her too much and didn't spend a lot of time with her. I think he saw her more as a friend now than a possible girlfriend. I hoped he did, anyway.

I looked back as Logan said something else to Camille as he picked up our smoothies. She nodded in response and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. I gripped the magazine I had been pretending to read as I watched him hug her back.

It was becoming harder and harder to hide my feelings for Logan, especially when Camille was around him. It was like she was rubbing it in my face how she could have him and I couldn't. I knew Logan wasn't gay, no matter how much I prayed that he was.

James had found out about my feelings towards Logan a few months ago and confronted me about it. He'd said that he was completely fine with me being gay but if I didn't want anyone to find out I'd have to stop being so obvious. I'd been embarrassed about this, not realising how much my affection for Logan shown.

I suppose I should have known. I was always putting an arm around him when I was near him, or a hand on his back when we walked somewhere. I also made sure to stand next to him in rehearsals, or sit next to him any chance I could. And, according to James, I stared a lot. I had denied this. I didn't do something as girly as stare at my crush, imagining what it would be like if Logan was my boyfriend. I didn't.

I realised I had been doing just that when I notice Logan walking towards me. I quickly looked down to my magazine, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from blushing.

"Hey," Logan said as he approached me.

He handed me my smoothie, the pink one of course, and sat in his own lounger.

"Thanks." I said quietly, taking a sip of the cold drink, liking the chill it sent down my throat.

"No problem. What were you thinking about just then?" Logan said with a curious smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked, seemingly oblivious.

"You were totally zoned out just now." Logan chuckled, sipping at his own smoothie.

I watched how his perfect lips curled around the straw, sucking up the blue liquid. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body at the thought of his lips being wrapped around something else.

I cleared my throat. "Oh, nothing."

"Liar." Logan smiled, leaning back against his lounger.

I smiled back at him, shrugging softly.

"So, what's going on with you and Camille?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

I was dying to know how he felt about her. I was praying that he didn't have feelings for her again.

Logan shrugged, looking away from me. I frowned at this, but stayed quiet.

"Nothing. She's just a friend."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "She was all over you then."

Logan shrugged again, still not looking my way. "She's just a friend."

I nodded softly, trying to hide my glee. If this was true, I didn't have to worry about Logan getting back together with Camille. It would kill me if she could have him when I didn't even get a chance with him.

"Fair enough, man." I said casually, looking back to magazine.

I couldn't stop myself from watching him out of the corner of my eye. He'd stressed out on the lounger, his sunglasses drawn over his face as he relaxed in the California sun.

God, he was beautiful.

The sunlight seemed to make his pale skin glow angelically. I quickly looked away, realising I was staring again. I needed to get over this crush.

But... I didn't think I could. The past few weeks I had realised that my 'little crush' had manifested into something much more than that.

The thing was, I'd fallen for my best friend.

I was in love with Logan Mitchell.

I frowned at the thought, hating that I would never get a shot with him. I mean, I could try and give it a shot, but I was afraid.

I wasn't afraid of him turning me down. The thought upset me a lot, but it's what I would expect him to do. No, what I was really afraid of was not having Logan Mitchell in my life.

The thought caused my chest to tighten and a frown to cross my face. Logan had been one of my best friends since kindergarten. I'd known him most of my life. He was such a great friend, so caring and sweet and honest, always there for me, and the thought of losing him was too much.

I sighed softly, dropping my magazine to my lap.

Life sucked sometimes.

"Kendall! Logan!"

I sat up, looking towards the voice. Carlos was running towards us, practically beaming. James was running after him, looking out of breath. I frowned when I looked to Carlos properly, noticing his arm wrapped in a black sling.

"Carlos, what the hell did you do?" I asked, standing up as he reached us.

"Someone didn't listen to the safety instructor at Sports world." James said with a shake of his head once he'd reached us.

Carlos was still beaming, however, seemingly not bothered about his injury.

"Guys, it was so awesome! I got to climb a huge wall, abseil and bounce on this really big trampoline!" He grinned, practically bouncing on his heels as he told us.

Logan stood from his lounger, frowning as he took in Carlos' arm. He gently pulled the sling back to inspect our friends arm.

"And that's not even the best part!" Carlos continued. "Then we got to jump of this really high platform and land on a huge airbag. It was awesome!"

I laughed lightly, smiling at how happy he seemed despite hurting himself.

"Carlos, you need to be more careful. You could have really hurt yourself." Logan scolded softly when he'd finished examining Carlos' arm.

He was frowning, clearly worried about our friend. That was one of the things I loved most about Logan. He was so caring. He was always the one to look after us all, always putting others before himself.

"But Logie, it was so much fun!" Carlos grinned, throwing his other arm around Logan's shoulder. "You two should come with us next time we go."

I smiled softly. "Sure, buddy."

Even though I was smiling, I was actually a little jealous. I wanted to be the one with my arm around Logan, holding him so close to me that I could smell the strawberry shampoo he used. God, I'm such a girl.

James must have noticed my look as he was smirking at me. I glared slightly at him before shaking my head.

"Come on, Carlos. I want to have a proper look at your arm." Logan said, sliding out of Carlos' hold to grab his smoothie.

He followed Carlos into the lobby, yelling at him to be careful as our bubbly friend took off running towards the elevators.

I rolled my eyes at them, grabbing my own smoothie before following them.

"Still loved up, then?" James asked as he walked beside me, smirking again.

I couldn't stop my blush and reached over to punch his shoulder.

"Dude, shut up! He could hear you." I whispered, quickly looking towards our friends.

Thankfully, Logan was too busy trying to calm Carlos down to notice us.

James laughed, rubbing his shoulder. "You're so whipped, dude."

"I am not." I huffed as we reached the elevators, stepping inside.

"Kendall, can you hold my smoothie?" Logan asked, looking up to me with a smile.

"Sure." I grinned, taking the drink from him, trying to ignore how my hand tingled as our fingers brushed together.

I heard a snort and glared at James. He made a whipping motion. I quickly looked to Logan, glad to see he'd busied himself with looking at Carlos' arm again. I was going to have to get James back somehow for all this teasing. Maybe I'd steal his lucky comb and give it to Lightning...

The elevator doors opened and Carlos took off again, probably wanting to tell Katie and my mom how much fun he'd had. Logan quickly followed him again, telling him to slow down.

James and I walked out of the elevator, heading to 2J.

"Kendall, why don't you just tell Logan how you feel?" James said quietly.

I sighed and shook my head. "I can't, James. He's not gay."

"You don't know that." James argued, shoving his hands into his pockets.

He stopped me before we went into our apartment, making sure Logan couldn't hear us.

"Just talk to him. Even if he doesn't like you like that I'm sure he'd understand. This is Logan we're talking about."

"I can't risk it, James. What if he doesn't understand and it screws up our friendship? I can't lose him."

James rolled his eyes softly. "You wouldn't lose him, Kendall. Logan's one of your best friends."

I bit my lip in thought. I couldn't just tell Logan how I felt.

"I can't."

James sighed. "Fine, don't tell him. But you need to do something about it or you're going to drive yourself crazy."

"I know." I said, sighing too. "But what else can I do?"

James thought for a minute. "Why don't you try hinting how you feel."

I tilted my head at him.

"You don't have to tell him, but you could try making a move on him. Just subtle hints, see how he reacts. If he doesn't react, or if he pushes you away then you know he doesn't like you like that."

I thought about it for a minute. I could try this, I supposed. It would be better than just blurting out that I was in love with him. God knows what Logan would do if I did that.

"Maybe.." I said quietly, glancing at the door to 2J.

"Just try it, dude. If it doesn't work then you and Logan will still be best friends." James said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's better than doing nothing about it and never knowing whether he could like you like that."

I thought for a minute before nodding. "Okay... I'll try it."

James grinned and pulled me into a quick hug. "Just take it slow. Don't rush into this. And you know I'm always here for you if you ever want to talk about this."

I smiled at this, hugging him back before pulling away. "Thanks, man."

"No problem, dude." James smiled. "Now, come on. I've got an idea."

* * *

A/N - So there we go! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

I'll be uploading chapter 2 in a few days, but if I get a good response from this chapter, I might upload it earlier.

Thank you for reading. Also, let me know in a comment if you want this fic to be purely Kogan, or do we want a bit of Jarlos in here too?

Let me know..xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hello everyone! I am so happy with the reaction I got from the first chapter, I was worried that no one would like it haha. Thank you to anyone who had read my stories, and thank you for the lovely comment's, follows and fav's. It means a lot. I'm dyslexic, so I struggle to get my words out right, especially when I'm writing. Also, my spelling is awful XD. If I hadn't of used Spell Checker, I'm pretty sure this would have been illegible haha. Anyways, here's chapter 2. I hope you like it!

Summary - Since moving to LA, Kendall is struggling to cope with his feelings for Logan. James says he should go for it and see if Logan likes him back. Will Kendall go for it or will he and Logan just stay friends?

Rating - M.

Pairing - Kendall/Logan.

Warnings - Sex, swearing, some violence.

* * *

Before I could ask James what his plan was he'd walked into 2J. I quickly followed him, smiling when I saw Logan. He was sat on our bright orange sofa, first aid box in his lap as he inspected Carlos' arm. I'd always found it cute when Logan went into 'doctor mode'. He had a little frown on his face as he gently wrapped Carlos' injured arm in a bandage, being careful not to hurt him.

I watched as James walked away to his bedroom, wondering what his plan could be. I decided not to follow him and took a seat on the sofa beside Logan. He glanced over at me for a brief second when he noticed me, offering me a smile before looking back to Carlos. He truly was adorable.

"So, what's the damage?" I asked, looking to Carlos' arm as I sipped my pink smoothie. I was still holding Logan's too so I put it on the coffee table.

"Just a sprain, nothing broken. He should be fine in a few days." Logan said as he carefully helped Carlos back into the sling.

I nodded, chuckling when I saw the pout on Carlos' face.

"Don't worry, bud. You'll be back to swirly-sliding and causing mayhem in the Palmwoods in no time." I told him.

This seemed to cheer him up. He grinned at me before turning to Logan.

"Thanks, Logie." He smiled, resting back against the sofa.

Logan smiled too, packing everything back into the first aid box. "No problem. Just try and be more careful next time."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Okay, mom."

Logan rolled his eyes back at him before standing and moving to the kitchen to put the first aid box away.

"Well," James said suddenly, appearing from his and Carlos' shared room. "Seen as Carlos can't do anything too active for a while, how about we watch a movie?"

He was holding up a DVD case, grinning knowingly at me. I looked at the DVD properly, blinking when I realised what it was. Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2013). James knew all too well how much Logan disliked horror movies, so I'm assuming this was part of his plan to help me make a move on him. However cliché the idea was, it was actually a pretty good plan.

Carlos grinned, nodding eagerly. I nodded too before looking over to Logan.

"You wanna watch, Logie?" I asked with a smile.

Logan walked over to James, his face paling slightly when he realised what movie we would be watching. "Um…"

"Aw, is little Logie-bear scared?" James teased, ruffling Logan's hair.

Logan glared at him, pushing his hand away. "I'm not scared."

James raised an eyebrow. "So you'll watch the movie?"

"Sure." Logan said as casually as he could, but I could see he was nervous.

He moved to the couch as James went to the TV to put the DVD in the player. I tried not to smile as Logan sat beside me, and leaned over to him, lowering my voice so nobody else could hear me.

"You don't have to watch it, Logie. I know you don't like these kinds of movies."

Logan looked to me, biting his lip. He shook his head. "It's okay. I'll watch."

I nodded softly, shuffling closer to him. "Just tell me if it's bothering you. We can always turn it off."

Logan nodded too, smiling slightly. "Thanks."

I swear I could see a faint blush on his cheeks as he smiled at me, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

James finished setting up the movie and hopped onto the couch, sitting beside Carlos.

"This is gonna be awesome, I've been dying to watch this movie." He grinned, pressing 'play' on the remote.

"Try not to pee your pants, Logie." Carlos teased, making James laugh.

Logan reached over me to punch Carlos' good arm. I had to stifle a gasp as he pressed against me. My skin tingled under his weight.

"Shut up or I'll sprain your other arm." Logan mumbled.

Carlos and James laughed at this, and Logan settled back against the sofa, folding his arms over his chest childishly. I chuckled softly, taking the opportunity to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"Take no notice of them." I whispered in his ear, pulling him closer.

Logan nodded softly before looking to the TV. I watched him for a second longer before also turning my attention to the movie.

...

We were about half way into the movie when Logan freaked out. I was actually pretty proud of him; it usually only took about ten minutes of watching a scary movie for him to lose it.

I still had an arm wrapped around his shoulder, holding him close to me. Throughout the movie, Logan had shifted closer to me. He was currently gripping onto the front of my shirt with one hand as he watched the screen. He looked like he was going to be sick.

We were at the part where the group of teens had just driven away from the house, but the chainsaw-wielding maniac had managed to slice one of their tyres. The car skidded down the road before veering off the road. It toppled over, rolling a few times before stopping upside down. The two girls gasped and sat up straight while the male teen was unconscious. All of a sudden, a chainsaw ripped through one of the windows, glass shattering as the two girls screamed.

I felt Logan jump beside me and then a weight settled on my chest. I looked down to see Logan's face pressed into my shirt, his hand still clutching the material tightly. I moved my arm that was around him down, resting my hand on his back.

"Logie, do you want to turn it off?" I whispered, rubbing small circles on his back as he trembled against me.

He shook his head defiantly, looking back to the screen. It only took a few more minutes before his face was pressed into my shirt again. I heard Carlos snort from beside me. I turned to glare at him, not missing the shit-eating grin James had on his face as he noticed the position Logan and I were in.

"Come on, let's go to our room." I said quietly to Logan, nudging him with my shoulder.

Logan didn't protest, standing on shaky legs. I kept an arm around him and guided him to our shared bedroom, closing the door gently behind me.

Logan let out a shaky sigh. "How can anyone like those movies?" he asked with a shudder.

I chuckled softly, moving to ruffle his hair. "Some people would ask how you can like doing homework."

Logan turned to glare playfully at me before shaking his head. "You can go back in if you want to watch the movie. Don't feel like you have to stay because of me."

 _Oh, Logan. If only you knew._

"Nah, I don't mind. It was getting pretty boring anyway." I said nonchalantly.

Logan looked at me incredulously, shocked at how I could find a movie like that boring. To tell the truth, I hadn't really paid much attention to the movie. I'd been too focused on Logan the whole time. But I couldn't tell him that.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked, looking to the dim glow of the clock on my bedside table. It was only 3pm, and I was hoping Logan and I could go and do something together.

"I think I'll head to the library for a while to do some studying." Logan said, moving to his desk to pick up some of his school books.

I rolled my eyes fondly at him. I admired how smart Logan was; a lot of people took it for granted.

"That sounds fun, mind if I tag along?" I asked with a smile.

I didn't miss how Logan swivelled around to face me, looking at me strangely. "Kendall Knight, going to a library…willingly? Are you sure you're okay?"

I laughed at this and grabbed my jacket off my bed, nodding as I slid it on. "Yeah. I want to come."

Logan was still looking at me, his eyebrows raised. "But you don't like studying… Or reading for that matter."

"No, I don't. But I like being with you. We don't get to hang out as much as we used to back in Minnesota. " I said honestly with a small shrug, willing myself not to blush.

Logan's face softened at this but he tilted his head, chuckling. "Kendall, we _live_ together. We see each other every day."

"Yeah, but we're always with James and Carlos, or at the studio rehearsing. We haven't spent a lot of time together, just us two." I rubbed the back of my neck as I spoke.

Logan smiled softly when he heard this, and I found myself smiling back at him.

"Yeah, we haven't, have we?" He said with a hum, holding his books to his chest as he looked up to me. He looked so fucking cute with his big doe eyes staring up at me, his crooked smile making my heart flutter.

"So I can come?" I asked hopefully.

Logan chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. "Of course you can. I'd love for you to come."

I grinned, my stomach doing backflips as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. We walked into the living room, seeing James and Carlos still absorbed in the movie. Logan glanced at the movie still playing on the TV, letting out a squeak as a woman on the screen got shot in the head. He quickly fled the apartment and I chuckled to myself.

"Guys, we're heading to the library. Tell my mom we'll be home for dinner." I said to my two friends.

James blinked, looking away from the screen. He frowned as he took in what I said. "You're going to the library? Are you feeling alright?"

What was with everyone thinking I'd never voluntarily step foot into a library?

I rolled my eyes at him, glancing at Carlos to make sure he wasn't listening to us before I spoke. "I'm going with Logan."

"Oh." James said, a grin coming to his lips. He winked at me. "Have fun."

I rolled my eyes, flipping him off before heading out of the door.

...

Once we reached the library, Logan headed straight for the medical section. I chuckled, trailing behind him. He picked a few books from one of the many shelves before finding an empty table. I sat beside him as he put down his small stack of books, opening his notepad that he often used in school for taking notes.

I watched in amazement as Logan seemed to get completely absorbed in the book within a few seconds of opening it. His chocolate eyes danced over the words, flickering to his notebook every now and again to write something down. I watched him for a while, finding it cute how he stuck his tongue out in concentration.

I glanced around the library, finding it mostly empty. As I looked around, I realised why I'd never actually set foot in a library before. To put it simply; it was boring.

I leaned back in my chair, my eyes going back to Logan again. I shuffled my chair closer to his, not getting a reaction from him. He was completely focused on reading. I rested my arms on the table, leaning close to get a look at the book he was reading. I didn't understand a lot of it, I could barely pronounce half of the complicated medical terms, let alone comprehend what they meant.

"Kendall," Logan said, drawing my attention away from the book.

I turned my head, not realising how close our faces were. Our lips were only centimetres apart, and I wanted so badly just to lean in and close the gap between us.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading." I said, grinning sheepishly.

"You do know that there are thousands of other books here, right?" He chuckled.

I blushed, shrugging softly. "I don't want to read, it's boring."

Logan looked even more amused at this. "You don't want to read, yet you've come to the place built for people to come and read in?"

I shrugged again at this, smiling sweetly. "Like I said, I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Logan smiled softly at this, closing his medical book. I frowned in confusion, watching as he grabbed his Math book that he'd brought with him.

"Well, why don't we study together?" He suggested, opening the exercise book. "I can help you with Algebra."

I groaned inwardly. "Logie, I don't want to study." I whined childishly.

I knew I wouldn't say no to him though; I couldn't, even if that did mean having to study my least favourite subject.

Logan rolled his eyes at me, handing me a pencil from the pot on the table. "Look, it's not that hard, really. We'll go through my notes."

He used his own pencil to point to an equation as he spoke, explaining how to work out the formula or something. I tried to listen, honestly I did, but I was finding it extremely difficult to do so. Logan kept leaning closer as he explained the work to me, placing his hand on my arm every now and again to make sure I was paying attention. Each time he touched my, my skin tingled, feeling as though I was on fire.

"Kendall," I was brought away from my thoughts as something poked me in the side.

I looked down, noticing he'd jabbed me with his pencil.

"Are you listening?" he asked.

I grinned at him. "Of course I was, Logie."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, what's the value of x then?"

I blinked at this, looking back to his notepad. None of it made sense as I scanned the long equation he'd written out. "Uh…nineteen?"

Logan rolled his eyes, poking me with the pencil again, this time in the chest. "Pay attention."

I smirked at this, remembering I had my own pencil in hand. I poked his side with the peace of led, just below his ribs, looking at him in surprise as he squeaked.

"Is someone ticklish?" I asked, grinning wickedly at him.

"No!" Logan defended, a little too quickly and I hummed.

"I think you are." I poked him with the pencil again and smirked when he made the same sound.

"Stop it, Kendall." He said, trying to sound irritated, but I could see the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.

I poked him a few more times, revelling in how he wriggled at the touch, until the pencil was snatched out of my hand by Logan.

"Ha." He grinned, poking my arm with both pencils.

I smirked, lifting my hands and wriggling my fingers. "I still have these, Logie."

Logan's eyes widened and he made an attempt to get out of his chair but I quickly grabbed him around the waist, tugging him into my lap. I ran my fingers over his sides and stomach, grinning as he squirmed and shrieked.

"K-Kendall… Stop- Ah!" he laughed, trying to turn around in my lap, his hands moving to my own sides in an attempt to tickle me.

He caught me off guard when he jabbed his fingers into my stomach, the only place I was ticklish and I jolted backwards, my chair tipping over. I fell backwards with a shriek, pulling Logan with me. I landed with a thud on my back; Logan sprawled out on top of me. We were both panting slightly, still laughing from our little fight.

As I got my breath back, I realised my hands were still around his waist, holding him against me. Logan seemed to notice too, shifting slightly as he cleared his throat. I had to stifle a gasp as he rubbed against me, biting my lip. He tried to get up but I tightened my hold on hip waist. I looked up, meeting Logan's eyes. He was blushing darkly, from the tickle fight or the position we were in, I wasn't sure.

"Kendall, I need to get up." He whispered, attempting to pull away again.

I let him this time, chuckling as he stood. He held his hands out to me, which I took, and hauled myself up.

"So much for studying." Logan said, but he was smiling.

He bent over to pick up some of his paper that had fallen off the desk due to our little wrestling match. I bit my lip, averting my eyes so that I didn't stare at his ass. I noticed a woman sitting on a table across the room, watching us with an amused smile. I felt myself blush more.

Logan finally stood up straight, picking up the library books and putting them back on the shelves. He turned and smiled at me, picking up own books.

"Wanna head back?" he asked and I nodded.

I was still a little dazed about what had just happened. I wasn't sure how to feel about Logan's reaction to our little tickle fight. He hadn't really reacted at all, really. However, he hadn't pulled away from me straight away, either. That was something, I guessed.

We walked back to the Palmwoods, chatting casually about work and school, and other things. Logan made a comment about my 'caterpillar eyebrows' at some point, causing me to chase him the rest of the way back to the Palmwoods. Once we were both inside the lobby we were panting heavily, trying to catch our breaths.

"Damn, for someone so small, you can run so fast." I said breathlessly, earning a playful glare and a punch to the shoulder from Logan.

"I don't get why I'm teased about being short so much. Carlos is shorter than me." Logan said with a pout, his lips puckered, looking so very temptingly kissable.

I grinned, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him to my side as we stepped into the elevator. "I like that you're short. It's cute."

I blinked in surprise at my own words, having said them without really thinking about it. I felt Logan become still in my hold and I prayed I hadn't screwed this up.

"Cute?" Logan asked, looking up to me.

I looked down to him, trying to act as casual as I could. "Yeah… I don't know. Carlos is short too, but… It just works for you. It's cute."

Logan stayed quiet after this, the only noise being heard coming from the elevator as we reached our floor. I tried to keep calm, wishing he would say something as we walked back to 2J.

I reluctantly removed my arm from his shoulders as we reached the apartment, digging in my pocket for my keys. As I put the key to the lock, Logan spoke up.

"Am I really cute?" He asked, looking up to me, his nose scrunched up as he said the word.

 _Logan, you are literally the definition of_ _'cute'._

I shrugged softly, smiling at him. "Yeah." I answered honestly.

After a few seconds, Logan gave me a small smile before brushing past me into 2J. I bit my lip as I followed him inside; glad to see he didn't rush to our room. I wasn't sure what had just happened; Logan's reaction throwing me off a little.

I closed the door behind me and slipped my jacket off.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said from where she was cooking in the kitchen.

I smiled at her, walking towards her to see if she needed any help. "Hey, mom. Need any help?"

She smiled as he shook her head, dishing up a huge plate of fish sticks and tater tots.

"No thank you, sweetie. But can you go get James and Carlos, dinner is just about ready."

I nodded, kissing her cheek before heading upstairs to find my friends.

...

I tugged my shirt over my head as I changed for bed, pulling on a pair of sweats. I didn't bother putting a shirt on and climbed straight into bed. I looked up when the door opened and smiled at Logan. He smiled back before heading to his closet, also changing.

During dinner, Logan had been completely fine with me. I'd expected him to be awkward with me after he'd rushed off earlier. I was glad when he took his usual seat beside me at the dining table, fighting with me over who got the most tater tots.

I glanced back at Logan, seeing he'd finished changing. I opened my mouth to speak, stopping when there was a knock on the bedroom door. I smiled as my mom poked her head into the room.

"Hey, boys. Just saying goodnight." She said with a smile, moving to my bed to kiss my head. I smiled softly, giving her a quick hug.

"Night, mom."

She moved to Logan, giving him a quick hug too. "Thank you for taking care of Carlos earlier, Logan. I don't know what that boy would do without you."

Logan blushed, smiling shyly and shrugging at her. "No problem, Mama Knight."

My mom smiled again, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight, boys." She said before leaving the room.

I looked over to Logan who was climbing into bed, a small frown set on his face.

"You okay, Logie?"

Logan jumped at my voice, clearly lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry." He chuckled quietly. "Just thinking."

I turned on my side, looking at him properly. "About what?"

"Your mom," He said and I furrowed my eyebrows. "She's really great, Kendall. She's… She's a lot warmer than mine."

I frowned when I heard this, my heart aching. He looked so sad as he spoke, his voice small. I'd learned at a young age how strict Logan's mother could be. When we were growing up in Minnesota, she was always one for rules and discipline; she liked everything a set way. She was a business woman, a very good one actually. However, when Logan was growing up, she seemed to forget when to stop being a business woman and to be a mother.

When it came to Logan, she tended to focus more on his school grades than showing him affection. She expected perfect results, even when Logan was a young boy. If Logan didn't make a grade up to her standing, she could be very cold with him.

Don't get me wrong, she was never abusive to Logan. No, I knew she'd never hurt him. However, she didn't show him enough love. I knew that was why Logan pushed himself so much with school and studying. The rare times that his mother would show affection; it was often when he got a really good grade in school. I'd always felt sorry for Logan because of that.

"Logie," I said softly, gaining his attention and his big brown eyes on me. "Your mom loves you, I know she does. She just doesn't show it the way my mom does."

Logan nodded softly at my words, giving me a small, sad smile before lying back against his pillow. I could feel my heart tearing at seeing him so down. I wanted nothing more than to jump out of bed and scoop him up into my arms, hold him close and tell him that everything would be alright, that I'd fix all of his problems for him. I wanted to kiss away that frown and make him smile. I wanted to show him how loved and wanted he was. I wanted him to feel as special as he was to me.

I wanted to give Logan Mitchell everything.

* * *

A/N - Well, there we go. That was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

I'll try to upload chapter 3 in a few days. Thanks again. Feedback is always welcome. xX


End file.
